Phone scams are fraud crimes initiated by perpetrators via phone calls or voice messages. Victims of phone scams may be affected financially and/or emotionally. For example, a victim of a phone scam is often tricked into providing money, private information, and/or remote access to one or more of their devices to a perpetrator of the phone scam over the phone. In recent years, hundreds of millions of dollars in financial losses are attributable to phone scams. Phone scams may affect any demographic (e.g., elderly, teenagers, other vulnerable populations, etc.) and any geographic location (e.g., countries, etc.).